henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Checker Fred/September 2018 Schedule and season 5 info
Alright guys, are back. For a few months I didn't have much to update everyone with so I decided not to do them, so now they are back as Henry Danger is back airing new episodes. This blog is late to some confusion with Futon in the past few weeks so we decided to wait with uploading episodes. So now everything is sorted out were ready to go. I have no idea what's going on with Game Shakers, with the press release it said episodes would air throughout 2018, so my guess the show will return next month and finish off it's run. will have to see what happens as Fans want new episodes. Star Falls has finished off it's run, but on Teen Nick, but futon hasn't updated anything stating that the show changed networks or that the episodes aired over their, they have the last episode that aired on the main Channel still listed and nothing no more. Knight Squad returns this month and was picked up for a total of 10 episodes, this order is a bit shocking but not surprising as the rating haven't been that good. I have a feeling production on season 2 won't start until late this year or early 2019. Nothing has been confirmed for Cousins for life season 1. Production on the other hand is on track and already half way through with the season, so I can maybe see the show starting late October 2018 as the do have a Halloween episode. As all of you know Nick is going through some Major changes right now, with Butch, Dan and Cyme leaving the network, so scheduling being all wonky is kind of expected as they are trying to figure out what they want to do with shows, new seasons and airing episodes. I wouldn't be shocked if more changes are yet to come for the network. Alright lets get into the Danger already. The Adventures of Kid Danger hasn't been picked up for a second season yet, but it seems like the cast wants to continue as there have been very small hints about a second season, but don't think will get to see it, but will have to wait until we get an official conformation from Nick about what is going to happen. Nothing new has come in about the film, but will be interesting to see what this project becomes. Alright lets get into season 5. Season 5 stared production in July for two weeks then took a six week break, so Jace could work on a film he is producing. Production just started back up on Thursday and should go through at least March 2019. If they go to the end of the month this will be Ella's and Jace's first birthday celebrated on set as season 1 finished two weeks before Jace's and three weeks before Ella's. and production started after their birthdays for Season 3 and 4. Season 4 is expected to finish around the end of October 2018 or maybe early November depending on how things go. Now lets get into the season 5 premiere, we originally thought season 5 could start in October with a Halloween episode, but now with season 4 being delayed by two weeks it may not start in October. The only way they could pull it off is if they air The Thumb Buddies and Thumb Buddies back on the same night and treat it as an hour episode, but I don't think it will happen as by the looks of it, they are two episodes. Another reason season 5 could be delayed is that by the time October arrives we will only have around 8 episodes produced not really enough time for post production on episodes on the episodes that are being worked on now if episodes aired in November. this in mainly due to Henry Danger taking a six week break after filming two episodes. I know I am going to get, but 502 is a Halloween episode, I know, but it doesn't mean it could air during the year like iHalfoween did, as we did think it was a Halloween episode back when it was in production. Knowing Nick, if they did want to wait we maybe could get away with not seeing it until October 2019, but I don't think that will happen with Henry Danger. Another option could be the last few episodes for season 4 could be carried to season 5 witch is what has happened with Game Shakers a few times. What are your thoughts? and now here is the Schedule Henry Danger *9/22/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#415) Henry's Frittle Problem *9/29/18 (Sa.) 8:00 PM NICK (#419) Spelling Bee Hard Knight Squad *9/22/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#113) Take Me Home to Knight *9/29/18 (Sa.) 8:30 PM NICK (#114) A Total Knightmare Category:Blog posts